A Secret Romance
by BloodAsMyInk16
Summary: Kathleen Stabler is hiding two things from her family and friends. One, shes gay. Two, she is dating Detective Olivia Benson. Both women hide from everyone, Elliot especially, but what happens as the relationship continues and person after person discovers the situation? Will Elliot accept them, especially since they lied to him? Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay. So this pairing is nearly never written about but I love the conflict they'd cause together. So in the story Kathleen is 19 and Olivia is 37. Nobody (Elliot especially) knows the women are dating OR that Kathleen's gay. Give the paring a chance, I think they are actually okay together. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review :)

Kathleen Stabler sat in the café her mind wandering to her date that evening. She had been waiting for this night for a while now and was so overjoyed when the woman called to arrange the date.

Yes woman. Thats reason one her father doesn't know she's here. If she told him there would be war. Growing up in a family built around religion is pretty hard when your gay.

Reason two her father doesn't know shes here?  
The person shes dating. It isn't all that serious but the age gap is pretty big, 18 years.

'I really don't think he'd be all that supportive when he hears I'm dating his partner Kathleen thought sipping her coffee.

The heart wants what the heart wants I suppose. And her heart wants Olivia Benson. Its not like she choose any of this but if she's honest this is the best thing that could happen. To have a wonderful woman like Olivia agreeing to date her? Its like a dream.

And hiding wasn't the plan either but its best. If Elliot found out he'd flip. And anyway, so what? Olivia's a person too? Why not let them be together? Ugh. Talk about hassle.

She sees the brunette walk in and flashes her a smile  
"Hi Liv"

Olivia sighs and kisses the girls cheek "Hey Kath. How's college ?"

"Good. How about work. You sound like you had a rough day?"

Olivia nods "Yeah, it was pretty tough alright. It's okay though, forget it. I'm here with you thats all I need"

Olivia puts her hand out for the younger girl to take and her jacket sleeve pulls up showing the bandage

"Olivia!? Whats that?!" Kathleen said pulling the sleeve up further

Olivia squeezed the girls hand "Babe, its nothing. I tackled this guy and I got a little cut up. I'm fine"

"Promise me Olivia, I don't like it when you lie to me to protect me, I'm not a kid Liv"

"I know you aren't Kath, I promise you, I'm fine"

"Good..." Kathleen looks down at her phone which is vibrating in her purse "One second" she looks at the screen, Dad. Shit.

"Hi Daddy" she says answering the phone, sounding quite innocent and much younger than 19.

Olivia's eyes darted to the girl and Kathleen frowned

"Dad, Give me a ten more minutes. I'll meet you at the cafe down the road from the library in around half an hour? Okay. Bye Daddy. Love you too"

Kathleen hung up "I feel bad lying to him"

Olivia took the teens hand "You say the word and we'll tell him"

"That would be a mistake Liv and you know it. He'd try break us up.."

"I know baby but this is making you uncomfortable and I don't want you feeling like that"

"Thanks Liv, but I'll just suck it up. Now, I'm sorry but Dad will be here soon and I don't want us getting caught.."

"Its alright Kath. I'll go. I'll call you later sweetie" she says kissing the woman's cheek again and left.

As she walked out Olivia pulled out her cell and began to type a message, the whole time being watched by someone who was in total disbelief of what they just witnessed.

AN: So who saw them? And no, its not Elliot, that would ruin the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey walked into her office the next morning still in disbelief from what she saw last night. She called Olivia as soon as she got home and asked her to stop by this morning before she went into work.

She cannot get her head around this, Elliot's daughter and Olivia..

I wonder what Elliot thinks. Jesus I'd say he's ready to kill her.

Olivia walks in around ten minutes later "Hey Case" she smiles

Casey smiles "Hey. Can you talk?"

Olivia sat across from her "Sure... Everything alright Casey?"

"Yeah, yeah. Erm.. Just wondering if you realise that I saw you last night out with Elliot's Daughter"

Olivia's eyes shoot open "You... You what?"

Casey sighed "Liv. Why didn't you tell me? Either that you're gay or dating her.."

"I'm sorry Case. I shoulda came to you first.."

Casey takes her hand "You're my best friend Liv. Trust me, 'kay?"

Olivia smiles "Thanks. Now, Casey. Can I just ask you do do something for me?"

"Of course"

"Please, don't tell anyone about Kathleen and I. You're the only that knows and we cant afford Elliot finding out"

Casey smiles "So you didn't tell him then.."

"No we haven't. He doesn't even know Kathleen's gay.." Olivia says and Casey's jaw drops

"She hasn't even told him that much? If Elliot finds out, you are in so deep Liv.."

Olivia frowns and Casey offers her some coffee "Case. Do you think I should tell him?"

"Liv.. Thats not my call. But think of it this way, you're 37 and she's 19... I don't think there is a good way for him to take it"

Olivia sighed "Kath doesn't like hiding. I know she doesn't.. She said she's okay with it but Case I know shes uncomfortable.."

Casey nods "She loves her father. Of course she doesn't want to be lying to him but Liv if you do tell Elliot, he will have a serious issue with this. Well, I'm not Elliot so I cant really speak for him but I cant see him being all that accepting of this Liv"

Olivia sighs "Yeah... Thanks Case. I'll think about all this, maybe meet Kath for lunch.. Thanks again" Olivia hugs the redhead and Casey smiles at her

"Bye Liv" she says as Olivia walks out

xx

"We can't tell him Olivia! You know what he's like.. He-He'll make us break up-"

"- we don't know that. He could be okay with all this. Okay, I have an idea. How about we start slow. You and I talk to your Dad about you being gay?"

"But why would you be there?" Kathleen asked

"You confided in me first and asked me to help you come out?"

Kathleen smiles "Perfect! When?"

"Whenever you want to honey. You choose dear"

Kathleen smiles "How about I ask Mom if you can come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'm not on call tomorrow so thats perfect Kath. Text me the details, okay?"

Kathleen nods and kisses Olivia's knuckles "Thank you so much honey"

"No problem Kath, now I'm sorry but I have to get back to work. Talk to you later honey" Olivia says standing and kissing the younger woman

xx

"Mom?" Kathleen asked walking into the kitchen

Kathy puts her head back

"Yeah Kath?"

"Could we have Olivia over to dinner tomorrow?"

"Olivia Benson? Sure Kath. Why?"

"Just want her over. I need to talk with you and Daddy"

"Thats okay dear.. Is it anything serious? Are you alright?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. We'll talk tomorrow" Kathleen smiled and walked to he bedroom trying to think of how to tell her Mother and Father about being gay.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Next Chapter. Okay for the purpose of the story we are pretending that Kathleen is an only child. Thanks for all the follows and reviews and please keep them coming! Thank you!

The next day at around noon Olivia got a panicked phone call which she took in the vacant interrogation room.

"Benson"

"-Liv. I can't do this! I can't okay?! Is Dad in a good mood in work? Like does he seem okay? I think Mom seems off.. I don't think I can tell them this Liv! What if they kick me out?!-"

"Kathleen! Calm down sweetie. Listen okay? You don't have to tell them anything alright? You really don't. But I'm there with you, If anything starts to get out of hand, which I'm sure it wont, I'm there to defend you and help you. Your Father knows I'm gay so he'll just see me as support for you. Kath, It's okay. Just calm down and if you still really don't want to do it later, tell me. Okay?"

"But I told Mom I had something to tell her and Dad..."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. I'm sorry honey, I have to go. Don't stress okay? We'll be fine, It'll all work out.."

"Thanks Liv.."

"No problem Kath"

xx

Olivia and Elliot are greeted that evening by a smiling Kathy. Kathy seemed a lot friendlier around her now that she knows she isn't a threat to her marriage.

Kathy tells them both to relax in the living room and that dinner wont be long. Kathleen had decided to tell them tonight. Olivia couldn't help but worry for her secret partner. What if this doesn't go as we like?

All we need is for Elliot to flip a switch! Ugh. No, lets be positive. This will be fine. Elliot and Kathy will accept their daughter for who she is.

Elliot was okay with me being gay? But that doesn't mean he'd like the idea of Kathleen being gay. Jesus this is too much stress. Why are people so prejudice? She's gay? So what! She's still a wonderful person.

Okay. Again, I need to think positive. Kath will be fine.

"-Liv? You okay?"

Olivia looks up to her partner "Sorry, I zoned out there... What were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted a beer?" Elliot replied

"Please.." Liquid courage is exactly whats needed at the minute.

xx

Ten minutes later Kathleen walked down the stairs and into the living room and greeted her father and Olivia.

"Daddy, how was work?"

Elliot smiled "Alright dear, and school?"

"Its college Dad, it can only be so much fun.." Kathleen replied smiling

Olivia loved the young woman's smile. It lit up her eyes so wonderfully.

"Hiya Liv" Kathleen said hugging the detective

"Hey Kath" she replied smiling at the woman

"Dinner guys!" Kathy called from the kitchen and the three of them walked in and Olivia sat beside Kathleen, leaving Elliot and Kathy together.

They all ate the meal in peace and before Kathy served dessert Elliot turned to Kathleen

"So kiddo, what did you want to tell us?"

Olivia smiled over at Kathleen who had now gone pale

"Mom... Dad... I umm..." Kathleen started stuttering, unsure what to say next ".. Mom, Dad, I'm a lesbian.."

Olivia closed her eyes never feeling as proud of someone as she feels of Kathleen right now.

Olivia looks up to see Elliot in shock and Kathy smiling

"Thats good baby. Thank you for telling us" Kathy said kissing the womans forehead and Elliot was still glued to his chair, mouth a gape.

After a minute he finally asked

"Did you tell her before me?" He gestured to Olivia

Kathleen nodded, still silent.

Elliot threw his eyes to Olivia and looked at Kathleen "You should've come to one of us first"

Kathleen looked confused and Olivia answered for her

"She felt comfortable talking to me Elliot. Give her a break"

"Butt out Olivia"

"Whats your problem?" Olivia snapped and Kathleen looked up at her and back to her father

"Dad. Olivia's really helped me. Stop snapping at her.."

"Kathleen, why did you tell her first and not one of us?"

Olivia interrupted "Why? 'Cause she was afraid you'd loose the plot because of your religious background!"

"Liv, calm down" Kathleen said putting her hand over Olivia's arm

"No! Why are you being so weird about her telling me first Elliot? So what, she just wanted advice"

Elliot's eyes met hers

"I'm not 'weird' about it. I-I just thought she'd come to us, her parents, first.."

"Elliot she was convinced you wouldn't accept her."

"Yeah well if I'm one hundred percent honest I'm not all that fond of it"

Kathleen looked up to her father and then to her mother

"What?"

Olivia looked at Elliot in shock

"How can you say that. Kathleen is your daughter! How dare you!" she spat, shock rapidly turning to anger, "Wait. You seemed alright with me being gay? Whats your problem with Kathleen?"

"You aren't my daughter Olivia..."

Kathy growled "Elliot! Stop it. We'll discuss this later.."

Kathleen stands off her seat , tears in her eyes

"Discuss it now. I'm going to my room"

Kathy tries to follow her but Olivia stops her "Kathy, Is it alright if I talk to her?"

Kathy nods "I'll talk to him."

xx

Olivia creeps into the girls room and sees her crying on her bed.

"Sweetheart. Don't cry.." Olivia coos placing her hand on Kathleen's back

"He-He hates me, Doesn't he?"

"No sweetie he doesn't. He just needs time. Let him think, I'm sure you and your Dad will be fine.."

"Were you at the same table I was at? He 'isn't that fond' of the fact I'm gay. Liv, we seriously cant tell him about us. He'd freak out.."

Olivia nods "I agree. We'll give him time.. Don't cry Kath"

Kathleen wipes at her tears "Thanks Liv. For all of this."

"No problem sweetie"


	4. Chapter 4

"Olivia, can I talk to you?"

Olivia turned around to the familiar voice

"Kathy? Sure, what can I do for you?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure. Sure." Olivia says walking into the cribs with the blonde woman

"Everything alright?" Olivia asks sitting on the side of the beds offering Kathy a seat

"How long have you been dating Kath?" Kathy asked up front and Olivia's jaw dropped

"W-What?" Olivia asked and Kathy smiled

"Olivia, I may not be a detective but I know my daughter.. So how long?"

"A couple of months.." Olivia said and Kathy took the other woman's hand

"I wont tell Elliot Olivia.."

"Really?" Olivia smiled "Why?"

"I'm giving you a chance to tell him. Olivia, if you don't tell him, if he hears it around, he will freak out"

"I know.. Kath and I talked about it. She's terrified to tell him Kathy. After the other evening she doesn't want to tell him anything.."

"I know. She's hardly even speaking to him. To be honest, its ridiculous that Elliot wont just apologise to her. Anyway, I just thought I'd let you know that I know.."

"Thanks Kathy.."

Kathy smiled "No problem Olivia. Take care of her yeah?"

"Of course"

xx

"So.. She's really okay with it?" Kathleen asks laying with Olivia on her couch that evening

Olivia pulls the younger woman closer to her

"She's fine with it Kath. She told me I should think of telling Elliot though..."

"And?"

"I don't know. Your Moms right, If he hears it from anyone else he will flip. It will look better if I tell him.."

"I'll be there. When we do it, I mean. I want to help. You helped me"

"Okay. I'll let you know when I decide to tell him.."

"Liv, Calm down, alright? So what if he's angry? I'm in college! He cant control me anymore"

"He's still your father babe and my partner.."

"Yeah and we're adults. If he has a problem he'll act like an adult and treat me like one, instead of blowing up at me and then freezing me out"

Olivia smiled "I never told you, I'm so proud of you for telling them you're gay sweetheart, that was hard to do and you were so brave"

Kathleen smiles and kisses Olivia's cheek

"Thanks Liv"

"Thank you, you are truly amazing Kath.."

"I love you" Kathleen says smiling

"Love you too Kath"

Kathleen sigs and frowns "I have to go.. Mom said she'd cover for me but I have to be home to get dinner.."

Olivia smiles "Go. I'll text you later honey"

"Bye Liv"

"See ya Kath"

xx


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, El, can I talk to you?" Olivia asks as they sit in the squad car together the next day

Elliot looks over at her "Sure. What about?"

"Elliot. I- I needed to tell you before you heard it somewhere else.. I'm dating Kathleen"

Elliot's eyes turn red with anger, like flames burning into Olivia's hazel eyes "My daughter? My 19 year old daughter? You, my partner.."

"El, come on-"

"Get out.."

"Elliot"

"Get out of the car, now, Olivia" he hissed and Olivia stormed out

The car drove away and Olivia took out her cell and called Kathleen

"I told him.." was the first thing she said when the woman answered

Kathleen could hear the sadness in the woman's voice

"Liv. I'm so sorry. Where are you? I wanna meet you.."

"Meet at the precinct?" Olivia asked

"Sure, be there in a few"

xx

Kathleen walked in and found Olivia alone in the squad room

"Where is everybody?"

"Chasing up leads" Olivia sniffed wiping her tears and Kathleen sat in her Fathers seat across from the woman

"Liv. It'll be okay. He'll get over it. He'll have to.."

"No he wont. You didn't see him Kath. He was so pissed at me.. Jesus. He hates me"

"Liv, I'm sure he doesn't-"

"-Is she here!?" Olivia heard Elliot shout from the elevators and run down the hall

He saw his daughter comforting the detective and growled

"Kathleen, get back to school.."

"-I'd still be there if you hadn't messed with my girlfriends head"

Elliot scoffed "Don't be childish. You and Olivia aren't dating-"

"-We are!" Both women say at the same time, which would be nearly comical if the situation wasn't so serious

"Okay. One at a time. Olivia, you, you are taking advantage of her. She's 19 for gods sake! Whats so bad with women your age?"

"They aren't Kathleen" Olivia replied quietly

"Well start looking for the next best thing because you two" he gestured between them "aren't a couple.."

"And Kathleen" he continued "Fine, date women, date men, I don't care. But please, stick with people that aren't 18 years older than you! Find someone who makes you happy-"

"-Olivia makes me happy"

"Someone your age Kathleen"

Kathleen huffed "Whats your problem anyway? She has never done anything I haven't wanted her to do. She protects me, takes care of me, loves me. And you want me to give that up, fuck you"

"Don't speak to me like that! Anyway, Kathleen, I'm sure your Mother agrees-"

Olivia stops him "-She knows, shes fine with it"

"She what?"

"Yeah, you're the only one with a problem" Kathleen spat

"Kathleen, go home. Seriously, I'll talk to you later" He says standing in front of Kathleen and basically backing her out the door

"I'm sorry Liv. Okay? I'll talk to you later"

Olivia nods and suddenly hears concrete falling "What the fuck?" She looks out into the hall and over their head along with Elliot as the whole precinct begins to collapse around them

"Olivia!" Kathleen calls and Olivia looks down to see her girlfriend's leg trapped under a concrete slab

Then she smells it, the smoke.

"Shit! Guys, we're on fire!" Olivia says and looks down to see Elliot unconscious, surrounded in rubble

Olivia stands, her vision blurred form her suspected head injury and the visibility was bad enough through the now bellowing smoke she looked down at Elliot. His face pale and she looks to Kathleen who is crying in pain.

Who should she save first? The woman she loves or her partner for the last 13 years. Life is a bitch. sometimes, right?


	6. Chapter 6

She kneels at the mans side

"El? El, come on partner, wake up.." She feels for a pulse, its thready but there

Okay. How to save a man who is twice my weight. She looks over to Kathleen who is attempting to lift the slab

"Kath! Don't! I'll help you in a sec, I just need to pull your Dad out that far.."

Olivia grabs Elliot's collar and grips tightly, pulling and pulling until the man begins to move

"One sec, Kath, nearly there. Okay honey. Talk to me?" Olivia begs

"Is Dad okay?"

Olivia looks down, "Yeah, I just need to get us out before the fire spreads"

"I cant feel heat under us Liv.."

"No, its over us, which is probably worse.."

Olivia drags the man to the elevator over the rubble and props him against the door running back over to Kathleen

"Okay, baby. Scale of 1-10, how bad is the pain"

"7" Kathleen grits out

Olivia nods and looks it the slab she sees the steal pipe beside her. Worth a shot right?

"Okay. Kath, this mightn't do much, but it could make this even a little easier to lift" Olivia begins to place full blown hits on the concrete using the lump of steal pipe, breaking of shard after shard.

After around half a minute the slab looks liftable. Olivia places her hands beneath the slab and slowly decreases the pressure from the girls leg

Kathleen screams as the slab is lifted

Olivia turns her back to the woman

"Honey, I need you to grab around my neck okay. I'm going to hoist you up on my back and carry you out that way, and drag Elliot"

"Liv, get Dad out first, please"

"I cant do that Kath. Its get the three of us out or none of us.."

"Please get out alive Olivia. Don't try and play the hero all the time"

"You need me. I'm helping, up on my back"

Olivia helps Kathleen up onto her back and she slowly inches to the elevator where Elliot is propped up. She grabs the man and drags him down the stairs.

She feels the sweat running down her back both from the heat and from the labour.

Its a lot easier than she expected getting down the stairs. Thank God its down, If it was up, she more than likely woulda quit by now.

Kathleen whispers as she begins to see the lights

"Look Liv. We're nearly there. Keep going. Not too far"

Olivia looks up, she can see the firefighters outside and the paramedics. Medics, thank fuck. Medication sounds great right about now.

She swings the precinct door open and one of the paramedics run to their aid

"We were told the premises was vacant? Is there more people?"

Olivia coughs, feeling fresh air hit her lungs physically stings

"Just..us..three. No one knew we were there!" The woman coughed violently as the medics took Elliot and Kathleen to hospital.

Olivia wobbled as she got to her feet and she felt like she was going to hurl.

The paramedic lifts her onto the stretcher and the last thing she remembers is the female paramedic inspect her injuries. Then she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia wakes up, her eyes groggy, he head heavy she groans and feels a hand on her arm

"Olivia. Liv, its alright, we're in hospital"

Olivia looks up and sees Kathy looking down at her

"Kathy?" She asks

"Yeah. Its me. Olivia, do you remember what happened?"

Olivia nods "Fire.. Elliot and Kathleen? Are they okay?"

"They are. Thanks to you. Liv, you saved my family. I'll never be able to show you how important that is to me. Thank you Olivia"

"I did what I had to. We could've died in there and they couldn't move. I did what was right. Did Elliot tell you?"

"He told me what he said to you and Kathleen. I'm sorry Olivia.."

"Its alright. If I was him I'd feel the same. Can I see Kathleen, Kathy?

Kathy nods "After you talk to Elliot.."

Olivia groans then nods "Okay.."

xx

"Hey El. How you feelin'?" Olivia asks walking into the mans room

"Good, partner, you?"

"Good. Good. So... I take it you don't hate me?"

"No. I don't hate you Olivia. I didn't hate you before either, I was angry. I'm sorry for everything Liv. You saved me, and not just me but Kathleen. You love her enough to risk your life to save her.. I cant tell you to break up just because I have a minor issue.."

"Yeah. Elliot, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Liv. I'll be honest, I'm not one 100% comfortable with it, but as long as you take care of Kath and don't hurt her, then I'll grow to accept it.."

"Thank you Elliot.." Olivia says taking the mans hand

"No problem partner"

xx

"Hey Kath.." Olivia says walking into the woman's room

Kathleen looks up at the detective "Hey Liv" she smiles

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore.. You?"

"I'm good. Is it broken?" She asked pointing to the woman's ankle

"Yeah, and my leg is fractured"

"Oh, honey I'm sorry.."

Kathleen patted the bed for the detective to sit beside her and Olivia sat down

"Don't be sorry Liv. You got me out. Thats all I need. Hows Dad?"

"He's good. I just spoke with him, he's agreed to let us stay together.."

"Really?" Kathleen smiled

"Yeah.. He said he'd grow to be okay with it. Thats all we could hope for right?"

"I cant believe he agreed.."

"Me either.. He was so angry at the precinct"

"I guess nearly dying puts life in perspective right?"

Olivia smiled "Exactly. Baby, I'm sorry I didn't go to you first in there-"

"Liv. Stop. Stop beating yourself up. You saved yourself, Dad and me from a burning building. Your my hero" Kathleen smiles

Olivia laughs "Thanks Kath"

"Lay with me?"

"Of course" Olivia says wrapping the younger woman in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

"Benson, my office." Cragen says from his temporary office. They were moved to a new building while the 1-6 was being repaired, although not a lot of people were happy because that could take months.

Olivia stands and shrugs as Elliot smiles "You aren't even a week back, what could he be busting your balls over"

"I guess I'll go find out.." Olivia says walking in the office door

"Shut the door Liv"

Olivia closes the door and looks over at the Captain confused

"Sir? Whats the problem?"

"No problem Olivia. You haven't done anything, I need you to do something for me.."

Olivia nods "Sure. Okay, what do you need.."

"We need you to go undercover Olivia.."

"When? Where?"

"Immediately, and at Saint Columbus College"

"Columbus College? Why?"

"As well as teaching third level education it teaches adult ed. Over the last month there has been five rapes there. The rapist goes for women with very distinctive features-"

"-let me guess Brown hair and brown eyes?"

"I wouldn't ask only there is no other way. The guy is quick Liv, he left no evidence. Three different SVU teams have looked at this guy and no one can get him. You really are our last hope Liv.."

Olivia sighs "Okay, I'll go. Does the others know?"

"I haven't told them. You can tell Elliot, he'll need to keep an eye on you, make sure everything's in check. Thats it alright? I don't want your cover blown"

"Okay Cap. Thanks"

"Olivia, thank you. You really didn't have to do this.."

"I did. I need to stop this bastard before he rapes again"

Cragen smiles "I thought you'd say that"

xx

"Okay, Liv, Can you hear me?" Elliot asks as Olivia slips the ear piece into her ear

"Yeah.." Olivia replies settling into the dorm

"Let me know if you need anything okay. And if your going out-"

"-put the ear piece in and keep my wire on. Yes El, its not my first sting op"

"Sorry, I just want you to be okay"

"Thanks partner.."

"No problem Liv"

xx

"Kath, I cant stay long-"

"-where are you? I called to the precinct and Dad said your gone?"

"Kath, listen, baby, I'm sorry, I cant tell you much. I don't know when I'll be back-"

"-From where? Can I meet up with you?"

"Kathleen, I cant. I'm sorry.. I just.. Okay, you cant tell anyone okay? Not even you Dad. He's helping me but we're not allowed tell, I'm not even supposed to have my cell. I'm undercover.."

"Where?"

"I cant say"

"For how long?"

"I cant say"

Kathleen huffs "What can you say?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you before I came here.."

"Good answer Olivia"

Olivia smiles "I am sorry. I'll try and get home soon, okay?"

"Okay. Be safe Liv"

"I will dear. Love you"

"Love you too Liv"

xx

Olivia decided to have a look around campus. The place looked fairly inclosed so she found it hard to believe nobody had seen or heard five rapes in progress.

She walked into the common area on the adult ed side of the campus and saw a handful of people in the room.

She noticed a woman on the couch on her laptop and decided to sit beside her.

The woman looked up from her work and smiled at Olivia. The woman looked around Olivia's age only she had blonde hair. Lucky for her the rapist only wants brunettes.

"Hi. I'm Anna. You new here?" She said offering her hand to the undercover detective

"Olivia.." She shook the blondes hand "Yeah, I'm taking the business course. You?"

"Music. Business then? Wow, that must be a long course. What four years?"

"Three I think" Olivia smiles "There is one thing though, I was a little apprehensive about joining here... Have you heard about the rapes here?"

"Yeah.. I'll tell you now, I've heard some rumours about that, but I'd bet that they more than likely aren't wrong.."

Olivia moves closer to the woman "Yeah. What did you hear?"

"The college creep, Jake Williams, apparently he is behind it all. Trust me when you see him, you'll know. He's done some other things around here but there wasn't any proof so they couldn't kick him out. But everyone reckons he's the one doing all this.."

"Jake Williams? What else did he do?"

"Feeling up women on the bus, sneaking into the women's dorms, flashing.."

"Oh god.. Thats horrible. Thanks for warning me, I'll keep an eye out for him. Is there anywhere I should avoid, like where does he hang out?"

"Usually the library. Try to go to the off campus one if you can"

"Thank you Anna. I'll see ya around"

"Bye Olivia"

xx

As Olivia walked into her room she took out her cell

"You hear all of that?" She asked as Elliot answered

"Yep. And we've looked him up, a couple of assault collars but they we E Felonies"

"Okay. Did you talk to Novak about Juvy records?"

"Yep. She said you 'get more on this guy and we'll get Juvy records' her words exactly..."

"Ugh! Okay. I'll look around for him.. See you later El."

"Bye Liv"


	9. Chapter 9

Its been 2 weeks. Fourteen long days of trying to find anything on this Jake guy and nothing.

Its like he's the leader of the fucking mafia and no one wants to blab on him.

As much as she hates to admit it, Olivia misses home. Or more accurately, the people outside of this fucking college.

She spends any time she isn't in her business class, which is extremely dull, walking around waiting for Williams to notice her.

She sits in the common area with her iPod in and working on her class assignment when he sits beside her

"Olivia right?"

Olivia looks over to the man and takes her headphones out

"Yeah.. Do I know you?"

The man offers his hand "I'm Jake. Jake Williams"

Bingo.

Olivia shakes his hand "Olivia, Olivia Benson. I'm sorry, how did you know my name?"

"A friend of mine told me about you. He said you are stunningly beautiful, he wasn't wrong"

Olivia feels her skin crawl but smiles despite it "Thank you, but I'm afraid I'm in a relationship, married actually"

What harm is one lie anyway?

He places his hand on her thigh "I wont tell him if you wont"

She swats his hand away "Thanks but I love my wife, I have no intention of cheating on her" she says emphasising wife and she sees the colour drain from his face

"Wife? You're a dyke?"

"As unsavoury as that term is, yes I'm gay. So...I have work to do, I'd prefer if you left me alone, thank you"

He walks out leaving her alone in the common area and she calls Elliot

"He tried to hit on me.. And he was distasteful when I told him I had a wife"

"Great! Now I'll see if Novak can get any records. Good work Partner!"

Olivia got back to work on her assignment and decides to call Kathleen. She takes out her cell and calls the Stabler girl

"Hey" Kathleen says answering the phone "How are you?"

"I'm okay. You? Hows school?"

"I'm good. School is boring, as always. I bet you love your business class" Kathleen says and Olivia hears the smile in her voice

"Yes, I'm expecting my degree any day now"

Kathleen laughs "It wont be long now honey.."

"I know..I just miss you.."

"Aww! Really?"

Olivia smiles "Yeah, but I also miss Munch so don't feel too special"

"I'll call Munch and tell him that!"

"You wont!" Olivia smiles "Ugh, give me one second, I'm gathering up my books, I'm gonna head back to the dorm"

"Where are you now?"

"The common area.. Don't worry there was no one there. Ya know Kath, the campus here is gorgeous. There is anything you could ever need" Olivia says walking towards the dorms, she can see the light from her room and her brows furrow, she was sure she turned that off before leaving.

"Kath is your Dad home?"

"Yeah, he's in the study? I think he's calling Aunt Casey, why?"

Olivia smiles at the girls pet name for the lawyer but then her mind goes back to why she's asking.

"I need you to get him"

"But I'm not supposed to be calling you Liv?"

"I know. I'll take care of that" she rushes looking up into 'her dorm'

Olivia can hear Kathleen walk up stairs and call out for Elliot

Then she feels the blade slice into her back..


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad! Dad! Help!-" Kathleen said running into the study

Elliot looked to his daughter "Kath? What? Whats wrong?"

"Its Liv. Olivia. Somethings wrong. She, she told me to go get you and now she's gone! Dad we need to do something!"

"Where were you-"

"We've been calling each other-"

"Okay. Okay honey, I'll check on her.."

xx

Olivia felt the blood pumping from her back, she rolled over and she saw Jake standing over her

"I know you aren't married Olivia. See I did my research..little bitch cop lying to me"

Olivia groaned "I'm sorry. Jake, I'm sorry. Please help" she says holding her back

"I bet you aren't even gay.. Whats so wrong with me?"

"Nothing, I swear, I am gay Jake, its nothing against you. I even have a girlfriend.."

"How can I believe you?"

"I swear. Please believe me. Jake, please, call an ambulance, I wont last if you don't"

"Liar. Liar. Liar."

"Jake.." The colour drains from the detectives face as Elliot and Kathleen pull up in the car

"Liv!" Kathleen says jumping to the older woman's side as Elliot runs after Williams.

When Elliot comes back with Jake in handcuffs and now sporting a black eye he sees Kathleen sobbing and talking to Olivia

"Liv. Liv baby, come on"

Elliot kneels down beside his daughter "Honey its alright. The medics will be here in a minute. They'll help Liv"

He looks down to Olivia

"Liv, come on partner. Pull through Liv.."

xx

"How is she?" Kathleen asks as Elliot walks out of her room

"No change Kath. They said the knife did some damage to her spine.. They wont know how much 'til she wakes up"

"Dad... What if she isn't okay?"

"She will be Kath. She's strong"

"I know she is, but she isn't superhuman"

xx


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia slowly woke up her head heavy. She kept her eyes closed but let out a groan.

"Liv.. Olivia. Open your eyes honey" Kathleen coos and squeezes the woman's hand

Olivia groans again as she opens her eyes and feels a headache come on from the bright light.

Olivia opens her eyes and sees Kathleen with tears in her eyes

"Hey sweetheart"

"Kath? Hey.." Olivia moves to sit up, then she realises it, she cant move her legs

"Kathleen... Why cant I move my legs?"

"I.. don't know" Kathleen walks out the door and gets a nurse

The nurse walks in "Detective. I'm glad to see you awake"

"-W-Why cant I move my legs?!"

"Detective, please let me explain. When you were stabbed the knife managed to tap one of you vertebrae, we think not having feeling in your legs and not moving them should only be temporary"

"-I'm sorry, you think it should be temporary?! What if it isn't? Then what?! I'm paralysed-"

"-Olivia! Stop!" Kathleen says putting her hand on Olivia's shoulder

Olivia looks up at her "No. Kathleen, no. I think you should go"

"What?" Kathleen asks

"Get out!" Olivia snaps

xx

Kathleen runs out of the room and Elliot meets her in the hall

"Baby, hey, hey. What?"

"She, she cant move her legs and she was snapping at the nurse and when I asked her to calm down she got bitchy with me and kicked me out!" Kathleen said sadness turning to anger

"Kath, hey, its okay. She's angry at everyone. Pay no attention, okay? Give her sometime to breathe and deal. Maybe go to school?"

Kathleen shakes her head "I wouldn't be concentrating. I'm just going home, I'll try and sleep"

"Okay. I'll call home later and give you a ride back over here"

"Thanks Dad"

"No problem sweetie"

xx

Elliot walks in to find Olivia just sitting staring blankly ahead

"She was just trying to help you Olivia don't be such a bitch to her"

"Elliot.. They told me there is a ninety percent chance I'll never walk again"

"Wow.. Liv, I'm so sorry"

"Yeah.. Me too"

"But Olivia, there is always that ten percent. You could always do that, you are strong enough"

She shakes her head, tears in her eyes "Ninety percent Elliot.. If it was fifty-fifty maybe I'd be slightly more optimistic but Elliot ninety percent"

"I-I... What can I do?"

"Leave me alone Elliot, please"

Elliot nods understanding that the woman needed some time to process.

Ninety percent. Jesus, this is going to be tough, even for the 'invincible' Olivia Benson..

xx

"Kath, We need to talk" Elliot says walking in the door

Kathleen sits down beside her father "Is it Liv?"

"Honey, we wont go back over this evening. Olivia got some bad news, there is a ninety percent chance she wont walk again"

"What?" Kathleen utters in disbelief

"I'm sorry honey.."

"Dad, I need to go see her. I cant, I, what if she.. I cant stay here"

"Trust me Kathleen. She doesn't want anyone there, when she has a problem she likes to deal with it alone"

"But I'm her girlfriend, I want to help?"

"You cant. I've known Olivia longer than anyone, she is a lone ranger. she doesn't like asking for help, and she doesn't like when people offer help. All you can do is give her time Kath, I'm sorry"

Kathleen stands off the couch "I'm going for a walk Dad"

"Okay Kath. Be careful"

"I will"

Kathleen walks out the door when she feels the rain start, fuck it. She needs some time. Time to worry, process, just think of Olivia.

Jesus, this is serious. How must Olivia be feeling? How can she cope with all this alone? That must be hell, having all that time to just...think.


	12. Chapter 12

"Liv?" Kathleen knocked on the door "You okay?"

"Hey Kath.." Olivia said quietly

Kathleen walked over to the bed and sat beside the detective

"Any word?"

Olivia shook her head "No.."

"It'll all be alright Liv. This will work out-"

"-It wont Kath.. I-I'm not going to walk, am I?"

Kathleen pulled the woman closer "Liv, we don't know anything yet. Anything could happen"

"I'm sorry"

"For what Olivia?"

"...I want to break up"

Kathleen pulled back from the detective, and her jaw dropped "What?"

"I'm sorry Kath, I just..cant"

"Olivia.. we fought too hard to be together for you to just give up-"

"Well I am.. I'm so sorry. Please Kath, just go"

Kathleen nods mutely and walks out. When she gets out the door she lets her tears fall. What the hell just happened?

xx

"To be honest Kath, I'm not all that surprised.." Elliot said as his daughter told him about what happened today

"What?"

"Olivia pushes people away. Give her time"

"No! No! I wont give her time! I'm sick of giving her time.."

"Kath. Trust me, she'll come to her senses"

"Yeah.. Whatever.. I'm going for a walk"

"Where?"

"I don't care.. I need to think"

xx

"Olivia. Please answer me.." Elliot said into the phone "what happened?"

"I-I just...cant Elliot. I cant force her to stay with me, trap her into it just because of this-"

"-you don't even know if you can walk or not Liv! They said it could be temporary?"

"-Yeah with a 90% chance it isnt. El, she deserves to be happy. If she stayed with me and I couldn't walk anymore she wouldn't be happy, s-she'd see me as a chore"

"Do you think thats how I raised my daughter? Olivia, she loves you. More than anything. All she cares about is being with you. She doesn't care if you can or cant walk. You wanna know what shes doing at the minute? Walking, outside, in the rain. I called her cell but she keeps disconnecting me.. Liv, please talk with her, she doesn't know why you wouldn't let her help and then you just dumped her"

Olivia sighed "I know Elliot! I just.. I don't know what to do.. I'm scared"

"I know you are. You push people away when your scared. Call her. Explain everything. She wont mind"

"What if she doesn't answer?"

"She'll answer for you"

"Thanks Elliot"

"No problem. And Liv? ...Everything finds a way of working out. Don't be negative, I know thats hard but try and think positively"

"I will."

xx

Kathleen looked down at her cell as she felt it vibrate in her pocket

'I swear if he calls me one more time'

Just as she is about to hit disconnect she see's Olivia's picture flashing on the screen

"Hey" Kathleen said awkwardly

"Hi.. I um.. I need to talk to you Kath"

"About what Olivia?" Kathleen said colder than needed

"Could you call over?"

"I'm not far away. I'll be there soon"

Kathleen hung up and sighed. She needs some time to prepare for the feelings of heartbreak caused from just seeing the woman again.


	13. Chapter 13

As Kathleen walked in Olivia looked up and put down her cell

"Hey Kath"

"Hi Olivia"

Olivia sighed "Will you sit with me?"

Kathleen nods "Okay"

Olivia reaches to takes the girls hand and Kathleen brushes her hand away

"Liv... Don't. Just talk, please"

"Kathleen. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have just dumped you like that, I-I was scared, I am scared. I know, I know that isn't a reason to hurt you but I just..."

Kathleen took the detectives hand "What Liv?"

"I didn't want to force you to stay with me.."

"What do you mean?"

"If I cant walk.. And we stayed together, I'd feel like you had to take care of me, and you'd be more of a carer than a girlfriend"

"I'd stay with you for you Olivia. I wouldn't stay because I felt trapped or pressured or anything else. You, Olivia. Why didn't you talk to me instead of breaking up with me?"

"I panicked. I was stupid Kathleen.. Please forgive me?"

Kathleen kissed the woman's cheek "Of course. But please, please stop panicking and talk to me when you're scared"

"I will Kath.. I'm sorry again"

"Its alright Liv. Really, it is.."

xx

The nurse knocked on the door the next morning and Olivia woke up to Kathleen still asleep beside her

The nurse smiled as she nodded at Olivia

"Good morning Detective Benson"

"Sam, how many times, call me Olivia"

"Thank you Olivia, now I have some news for you, we got your scan back from yesterday"

"Yeah? And?"

Sam smiles "The vertebrae looks to be healing, slowly, but it an improvement"

"Will I walk?"

"We hope, after physiotherapy, that movement will come back"

Olivia feels tears hit her cheeks "Really?"

"We aren't 100% but Olivia, this is a massive step up, no pun intended. This is a good sign.."

Olivia smiles "Thank you. Thank you so much Sam"

"I'm so happy for you Olivia"

"I'm happy too" Olivia smiled and as Sam left the room Olivia kissed Kathleen to wake her

Kathleen rolled over "mmm.. Good morning"

"It is a good morning Kath" Olivia said excitement in her voice

"What has you so happy Liv?" Kathleen smiled

"They think I'll walk!"

Kathleen sat up "Oh my God! Olivia thats great!"

Olivia leaned in and kissed the younger woman "I love you"

"I love you too Olivia. I told you everything would work out Liv!"

"I should've listened to you.."

"Yes, you should've" Kathleen smiled "but lets forget it, lets just be happy. You should call Dad, let him know"

"Yeah I should, and you should go to school, I don't want you missing college for me anymore"

Kathleen smiles "Okay, but I'm calling back here this evening"

"I wouldn't expect anything else"

AN: Okay, I've really lost my muse so I'm going to write one more concluding chapter and leave it there. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites though :)


	14. Chapter 14

Olivia played with her jacket as she stood in front of the body length mirror.

This is her first day back since that day in the precinct. The accident.

She smooths the trousers down over her legs as Kathleen walks up behind her and puts her arms around the womans waist

"You'll be fine sweetheart. Stop worrying"

"I know, its just been what, five months? Thats a long time to be out of action, I'm just nervous, thats all"

"It'll be fine. Trust me, by the way tell Dad to tell Mom that we can do dinner saturday."

"I will baby. Now I better go, Cragen wants to see me before I start back again"

"Okay baby, see you this evening"

"See ya Kath.."

xx

Olivia walked into the squad room, now back in the old building with some obvious refurbishments

"Wow.." She said looking around the empty squad room

"So..you're back?" Casey said from behind the woman

Olivia turns and smiles at the redhead

"Yeah, I am. I've obviously missed a lot"

"Not really" Casey smiles "Same work, different building"

Olivia laughs "Thats true.."

"I've missed you Liv around here. Work isn't the same without my best friend" Casey said hugging the detective

"I missed you too Case, we should've really talked more"

"What, four-five times a day wasn't enough talking?"

Olivia laughed "No, It wasn't"

Both woman continued talking until the rest of the team came in

"Hey Liv, you're back" Fin said hugging the brunette and Munch walked in behind him and also hugged her

"Good to have you back Liv"

"Its great to see you both.. Where's El?"

"We made him get coffee" Fin smiles

"Thats usually me" Olivia smiles

"They got a new butler while you were away" Elliot said walking in with the coffee's and handing Olivia one which she sipped

"Well since you make it so well I think we'll keep you on the coffee run" she smiled

"I think I like the things the way they were Olivia. You remember how I like my coffee, two sugars

"Somethings never change"

"Its good to have you back Liv" Elliot smiled "and not just for the coffee"

"Its good to be back El" Olivia said sitting at her desk, thankful for the fact she was here and walking. Life is good.


End file.
